Secret Both of Us
by anclyne
Summary: Kau adik dari Kise Ryouta . Bagaimana jika rahasia hidup dan matimu diketahui Aomine? Reputasimu sebagai model diambang kehancuran,bagaimana caramu membungkam Aomine ?/ "APA? KAU MENYUKAI KAKAKKU ?" CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Wajah cantik.**

"Kise-_chan_! _Ohayou_."

"_Hai , Ohayou_."

"Hari ini pun kau tetap terlihat cantik."

"Benarkah ? _Arigatou_."

.

**populer.**

"Kise-_chan_, aku lihat kamu loh dimajalah _Sho-Show_ edisi minggu ini."

"Iya, kau terlihat serasi sekali dengan Kise-_kun_."

"Eh? _Masaka_ ?"

"Huwaa.. iri nya, kau beruntung sekali menjadi adik dari Kise-_kun_."

"Ahaha, tidak seperti itu kok."

.

**Banyak teman.**

"Gawat, _doshio_.. buku tugasku ketinggalan . padahal harus dikumpulkan hari ini.."

"Tenang saja Kise-_chan,_ kau boleh menyalin tugasku."

"Eh? Sungguh ? kau yakin tidak apa-apa ?"

"Tentu, lagipula kau juga sering memperbolehkan aku menyalin tugasmu "

"Benar, kalau kau mau—kau juga bisa menyalin tugas punyaku."

"Wahh.._Arigatou minna_."

.

**Prestasi.**

"Lihat Kise-_chan_ , kau masuk peringkat dua puluh besar lagi."

"Kau benar, padahal kise-_chan_ kan sibuk bekerja tapi mendapat peringkat dua puluh besar lagi. _Sugoii_"

"Ma, ma.. kalian terlalu berlebihan."

.

Sama seperti _Aniki—Aniki_ ? Ya, dia Kise Ryouta seorang model yang sedang naik daun. Aku Kise (Name) pun juga seperti dirinya. Sebutan untuk kami , _couple_ Kise bersaudara—namun berbeda dengan _Aniki_ yang sejak lahir memang memiliki sifat _Hyper _seperti cacing kepanasan yang tiada hari tanpa mengoceh . Aku berbeda—aku tekankan sekali lagi aku ini Ber-be-da!

Jika terlihat oleh mata biasa memang aku tidak ada bedanya dengan _Aniki_. Cantik, populer, punya banyak teman dan—mungkin jika prestasi aku lebih unggul dari _Aniki_. Jujur saja dia itu agak bodoh, tapi ku akui dia sangat hebat jika dalam Basket. Bayangkan saja, dia sampai disebut-sebut salah satu dari _kiseki no sedai_. Oke kembali ke ceritaku, kubilang aku berbeda darinya karena ketenaran dan pencitraan itu tidak alami dan takdir seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Tapi aku membuatnya, berusaha membangunnya agar aku tidak tertutup oleh bayang-bayang _Aniki_ yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

Pada kenyataannya , aku yang populer itu hanya diriku yang palsu. Seperti 'Topeng _Noh_' yang tak hentinya tersenyum untuk menutupi diriku yang sebenarnya dari publik.

* * *

**FanFiction**

_**Secret Both of Us**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Romance & Humor (maybe)**

**Pairing : Aomine Daiki X Reader (OC) , slight AoKise**

**Summary: Kau adik dari Kise Ryouta**. **Bagaimana jika rahasia hidup dan matimu diketahui Aomine? Reputasimu sebagai model diambang caramu membungkam Aomine ?/ "APA? KAU MENYUKAI KAKAKKU ?"**

**WARNING : Bad language ,Wibu, BUKAN BL (Boys Love) , typo(maybe), no flame.**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku berjalan ke atap sekolah. Aku memang suka pergi keatap sendirian pada jam istirahat, hanya untuk melepas lelah dari 'topeng' yang biasa ku pakai—atau terkadang untuk tidur jika ada pemotretan malam hari dan paginya aku harus pergi sekolah. Yaa, bagiku ini seperti _private place_ mengingat hanya disinilah aku hanya bisa bernafas lega tanpa harus memakai 'topeng' sandiwara.

Sebenarnya ada satu lagi rahasia besar dalam hidupku, satu hal yang selalu aku rahasiakan dan tidak membiarkan satu orang pun tau—bahkan pada _Aniki _sekalipun.

Aku membuka _Notebook_ putih yang ku bawa, menyalakan tombol _Turn On_. Lalu memasukan _SDcard _yang kemarin malam aku Copy, dengan tidak sabar aku membuka _File_ tersebut—namun sialnya ponselku berbunyi, pesandari _Aniki_ ? dia mengirimi ku pesan dan mengganggu waktu pribadiku hanya untuk meminta membelikan Roti dikantin ? yang benar saja!

Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa menolak permintaanya. Aku tau dia pasti kelelahan karena ada pemotretan malam hari. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, _File_ di _Notebook_ sudah terlanjur ku buka. Kubiarkan sajalah, toh ini hanya sebentar aku pasti segera kembali kemari.

Dengan cepat aku pergi ke kantin meninggalkan _Notebook_ ku di atap dan membeli Roti pesanan _Aniki_,lalu pergi ke kelasnya . Sesampainya disana, seperti biasa begitu melihatku dia langsung menerjangku dengan pelukkannya yang hampir membuat tulang rusukku remuk.

"(Name)-_cchi_. Aku rindu padamu. _Arigatou_ hehe"

"_Mou, Aniki_. Ini Roti mu, dan berhentilah memelukku begini. _Mattaku_!"

"_Gomen , gomen-ssu_ hehe aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan _Imouto_ ku yang manis." Katanya dengan cengiran lebar diwajahnya.

"Err.. Hentikan _Siscon_ mu itu _Aniki_, memalukan." Ketusku dengan nada berbisik.

"HEEE…(Name)-_cchi Hidoi-ssu_ .."

"Sudah tidak ada urusan lagi kan ? Aku pergi."

"_C-chotto matte_! (Name)-_cchiii teba_…."

Hahhh..beginilah jadinya kalau bertemu _Aniki,_ selalu saja—_Yabai_ ! aku lupa kalau _Notebook_ ku masih berada di atap. Semoga saja tidak ada orang yang kesana, Bisa gawat kalau ada yang melihat isi _File_ ku. Aku mempercepat langkahku, menaiki beberapa anak tangga, membuka pintu dan—

Jantungku Hampir lepas,Pupil mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat _Notebook_ ku berada ditangan seorang pria tinggi berkulit _Tan_ , bersurai _Dark Blue_—Eh ? Sepertinya tidak asing ?

Tubuhku serasa membeku, mulutku kelu seakan terkunci .Dia menoleh saat menyadari keberadaanku yang sedang berdiri mematung didepan pintu.

Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku. Sambil terus berdoa—atau lebih tepatnya komat kamit dalam hati. Aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bersuara.

"K-kau ! sedang apa disini ? kenapa _Notebook_ ku ada ditanganmu?"

"Hah? Oh, ini punyamu?" jawabnya dengan tampang bodoh sambil mengajukan _Notebook_ ku yang ada ditangannya.

"Iya, kembalikan!"

"Hn. " dia menyodorkan _Notebook_ ku sembari menguap. Apa dia _idiot_ heh? Masa bodoh lah!

Aku segera merebut _Notebook_ ku dengan cepat dari tangannya,dan memeluk _Notebook_ ku menghela nafas lega—_Chotto_, Tidak! Ini belum aman , aku belum menanyakan apakah dia melihat isi _Notebook_ ku.

"O, Oy kau!"

"Siapa ? aku ?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang ada disini selain kau."

"Oh, ada apa ?"

"Um.._Ano_…." bagaimana aku menanyakannya? Aku bingung, dia pasti menganggapku aneh.

"Apa?"

"E_-eto_ …" Ayo tanyakan (Name)!

"Ada apa ? cepatlah sedikit."

"Tu, tunggu sebentar!, E-_eto_.."

"Hm ?"

"K-kau meliha—"

**KRIIIINGGG…**

Ah sial, kenapa disaat genting seperti ini bel masuk malah berbunyi.

"Sudah bel masuk, aku harus ke kelas." Katanya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Hei, _Chotto matte!"_ Reflekku menarik lengannya.

"Ada apa sih ?"

"Kau—kau tadi melihat isi _File _di _Notebook_ ku ?"

"Oh, itu. _Wari_ tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya"

_**KRAKK**_

Duniaku seakan runtuh. Hancurlah reputasi yang ku bangun susah payah selama ini.

"Sudah ya_, Ja_."

"_C-chotto_ ! " kembali aku menarik lengannya.

"Ada apa lagi ?" Tanya nya dengan nada bingung.

Ini gawat, apa yang harus aku katakana padanya. Kartu _Truf_ ku sekarang berada ditangannya, tidak boleh ku biarkan dia pergi begitu saja, aku harus cari cara untuk membungkamnya. Tapi bagaimana..

"Sepulang sekolah, bisa kau temui aku lagi disini ? ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu."

"Apa ? tidak bisa, aku ada kegiatan klub."

"Klub ? Klub apa ?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu ?"

"Sudahlah katakan saja!"

"Hhh..keras kepala. Klub Basket!"

"Oke. Aku tunggu kau di _Gym_."

"Hah? Kau yakin? Tapi terserah kau sajalah." katanya sambil melenggang pergi begitu saja. Dasar tidak sopan!—lagipula apa dia tidak tau aku ini siapa? Sikapnya Dingin sekali.

_Chotto matte_! Tadi dia bilang apa ? Klub Basket ? Jangan bilang kalau dia teman _Aniki_. Bisa gawat kalau dia mengatakan pada _Aniki_—Tidak ,tidak,tidak mungkin! Anggota klub basket itu kan banyak, mustahil dia berteman dengan _Aniki_. Lagipula Aniki itu Reguler tim, dia pasti hanya masuk tim tiga atau dua. Ya, itu benar mana mungkin kan bisa terjadi kebetulan yang seperti ini ha ha.

"_Shimatta_ ! aku juga harus masuk kelas."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah..

"Hahhhh…"

Sial, karena memikirkan cara untuk membungkamnya aku jadi tidak fokus menyimak pelajaran dikelas. Kenapa aku bisa bodoh sekali meninggalkan _Notebook_ di atap, lagipula siapa yang mengira kalau akan ada pria itu disana—Biasanya juga tidak ada siapapun yang pergi ke atap selain _.. Kamisama_, kenapa kau begitu tega padaku.

"Hahhh…"

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menemuinya dan bicara dengannya baik-baik—semoga saja dia bukan 'mulut besar' yang akan meminta tebusan banyak uang.

Sesuai janji, aku pergi ke gym untuk menemuinya. Tapi mana dia ? seharusnya aku bisa menemukannya dengan mudah mengingat warna kulit _Tan_ yang _err_…aku akui terlihat _Exotis_. "Gwah! Apa yang ku pikirkan." Sambil menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

Aku memperhatikan anggota tim basket dari tim satu hingga tim dua. Tidak ada pria itu diantara mereka—apa dia berbohong padaku? Eh, tapi ada satu yang belum aku cari—Reguler tim. Ah, mustahil tidak mungkin dia ada disana! Bukannya aku ingin percaya tapi apa salahnya kalau mencoba mencari kesana.

Baiklah, dengan ragu aku pergi ketempat tim reguler berlatih. Aku tau tempatnya karena Aniki sering memintaku mengantarkan botol minumannya—semoga saja firasatku salah mengenai pria itu adalah teman _Aniki_. OH! tidak hampir lima detik ,Kamisama malah mengabulkan Ketakutanku. _Sasuga_!

Ingin rasanya aku tidak mempercayai semua ini ,tapi bagaimana bisa aku 'tidak percaya' kalau ternyata dia sedang main _One-on-One_ dengan Aniki sekarang, dalam arti yang sebenarnya oke tentu saja tanpa ada kutip. _Kamisama_ bisa bunuh aku sekarang ?

Aku bediri mematung didepan pintu _Gym_ karena tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan , Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang karena ada _Aniki_ aku harus pergi sekarang!

"Woh ! hey kau, rambut pirang yang disana."

Agh! Mati aku, sepertinya dia menyadari keberadaanku. Tidak, sudahlah abaikan saja panggilannya dan lanjutkan berjalan—aku harus menjauh dari sini secepat mungkin, Tapi apa itu? aku mendengar suara langkah kaki, tidaakkk jangan kejar aku!

"O-Oy kau, kenapa kabur!—kau tidak dengar aku?"

Super sekali, sekarang dia mendapatkan lenganku.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganku. Aku harus pergi sekarang!" Dengan cepat aku melepaskan lenganku dari genggamannya.

"Hah? Bukankah kau kesini ingin bicara padaku?"

"Iya, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bica—"

"Hoyyy.. Aomine-_cchi,_ kau sedang apa-_ssu_? Cepat kemariii.."

_Yabai,_ itu suara _Aniki_. Tidakk, tolong jangan kesini _Aniki_! Siapapun tolong bawa aku pergi dari sini.

"_Urusai kise_! Aku sedang ada urusan."

"Hah? Kau sedang bicara dengan siap—_are? Imouto,_ sedang apa disini-_ssu _?"

Matilaah akuuuuu!

"A-a-_ano_—itu .. a-aku—"

"Kau kenal perempuan ini ?"

"Aomine-_cchi_ bagaimana kau bisa tidak tau-_ssu_, dia ini adikku."

"Hoo… pantas wajahmu sangat tidak asing." Jawabnya cuek bebek.

"_Mou_, Oh iya (Name)-_cchi_ sedang apa disini ? apa kau ingin bertemu _Onii-chan_ mu ini? Kau rindu padaku ?"

Errr.. mulai kumat penyakit _Siscon_ nya.

"Dia kesini untuk bicara denganku Kise."

"HEEEE.. _Nande_ ? ada urusan apa Aomine_-cchi_ dengan _Imouto_ ku-_ssu_ ?"

"Bukan urusan _Aniki_! Dan kau ikut aku sekarang."

"HEE..(Name)-_cchi_ kau mau kemana-ssu,_Onii-chan_ belum selesai bicara."

"_Urusai Onii-chan_!"

"O-Oy !"

Jawabku sembari menarik lengan pria yang disebut Aomine ini, dan membawanya menjauh dari _Aniki_ sebelum dia membanjiriku dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"(Name)-_cchi_—heh? _Chotto matte_, tadi dia bilang '_O-onii-chan'_ ?"

.

.

Hahh..aku tidak percaya sekarang aku malah membawa pria ini kebelakang sekolah.

"Jadi , kau mau bicara apa sampai menarikku kesini ? genggamanmu itu terlalu kuat,lenganku sakit. Apa kau ini laki-laki heh?"

"Apa katamu? Tidak sopan !" menyebalkan sekali pria ini, apa dia tidak tau cara memperlakukan perempuan?! Baiklah, aku harusa sabar. Karena sekarang hidup dan matiku berada dalam genggamannya.

"Jadi apa mau mu, nona ?" cih! Sekarang dia berlagak sopan.

"_To the point_ saja, apa yang kau lihat di layar _Notebook_ ku tadi ?"

"Hah ? aku tidak mengeri maksudmu, aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Kau yakin tidak bohong ?" tanyaku _skeptis_.

"Aku yakin!"

Hah.. _yokatta_, sepertinya wajah bodohnya itu tidak mungkin berbohong.

"—OHHH .. atau maksudmu video _Anime _yang isinya sesama pria saling berciuman ?"

_**SKAK MAT !**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued..**_

_**Lanjut? Review please^^**_

_**A/N: **_**apa-apaain ini fic wkwk. hanya pelampiasan author yang obesesi punya nii-chan yang siscon mecem kise! *slap\ XD **

**sebenernya ini fic juga req dari aderu nee-chan yang disurabaya~~~ aku penuhi janjiku nee-chan,selamat bernista ria dengan abang Daiki( /)/ LOL**

**saa..dan sankyu untuk yang udah bersedia mampir, mohon kritik dan sarannya. jaa ne~ (^^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

"—OHHH .. atau maksudmu video _Anime _yang isinya sesama pria saling berciuman ?"

_**SKAK MAT !**_

Tubuhku membatu seketika saat mendengar pernyataan _Fulgar _pria didepanku ini. Pikiranku memang benar, kalau dia memang bodoh Stadium akhir. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu dengan tampang Masbuge ,_masalah buat gue_ ?

Oke fokus, tenangkan dirimu (Name). Paling tidak sekarang aku tau bahwa si pemegang kartu Truf ku ini cuma seorang _Aho_! aku bisa membicarakannya baik-baik—disaat seperti inilah otakku yang diatas rata-rata digunakan.

"Jadi, kau _Fujoshi_ ?"

_Aho_ kah! Tidak perlu diperjelas lagi kan. Tanpa harus bertanya padaku pun harusnya dia tau setelah melihat bukti akurat, aku memang seorang _Fujoshi_—akut —sangat malah.

"Hn. Jadi apa yang harus—aku lakukan ?" tanyaku berlagak sinis.

"Hah? Kenapa bertanya padaku , itu kan urusanmu."

'Dia sedang mengancamku atau apa?' disaat seperti ini aku jadi tau ternyata polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tutup mulut, tuan ?"

"Hn? Maksudmu, kau ingin aku tidak membocorkan kalau kau itu seorang _Fujoshi_ ? kenapa aku harus melakukan itu? Memang apa pentingnya buatmu jika aku bocorkan ?" Oh, bagus .baru sekarang dia bertanya.

"Kau memangnya—tidak kenal aku ?"

"Kau adiknya Kise ."

"Bukan itu—lebih spesifik sedikit."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Jawabnya malas.

Hahh.._Mattaku_. hanya bicara dengannya saja sudah membuatku mengeluarkan banyak energi.

"Biar ku jelaskan ya tuan _Aho_—"

"Oy, aku bukan _Aho_! Namaku Aomine Daiki."

"Oke, tuan Aomine. Aku ingin kau tidak membocorkan fakta bahwa aku seorang _Fujoshi_, baik kepada _Anik_i ku atau pun orang lain. Karena itu akan merusak Reputasiku sebagai model. Mengerti ? _saa_, jadi apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu diam ?"

"Kau seorang model ?"

_**krik**_

Oh Kamisama, apa dia tidak punya Televisi atau majalah ?

**FanFiction**

_**Secret Both of Us**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Romance & Humor (maybe)**

**Pairing : Aomine Daiki X Reader (OC) , slight AoKise**

**Summary: Kau adik dari Kise Ryouta**. **Bagaimana jika rahasia hidup dan matimu diketahui Aomine? Reputasimu sebagai model diambang caramu membungkam Aomine ?/ "APA? KAU MENYUKAI KAKAKKU ?"**

**WARNING : Bad language ,Wibu, BUKAN BL (Boys Love) , typo(maybe), no flame.**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dan disinilah aku, terjebak dengan pria Aho. Berusaha bernegosiasi dengannya yang secara tidak sengaja mengetahui rahasia bahwa aku seorang _Fujoshi_—empat tahun lamanya, dengan susah payah aku sembunyikan dari siapapun termasuk _Aniki_. Namun karena kecerobohanku, pria didepanku ini sekarang memegang kartu truf yang menjadi tiang kehancuran Reputasi yang ku bangun selama ini.

"Kau tidak tau ?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan model berdada rata."

_**Twitch**_

'Dada rata katanya ?'

"Aku hanya tertarik dengan Mai-_chan_, karena dia berdada besar."

_**Twitch**_

'Mai-_chan_ ? maksudnya Horikita Mai model majalah dewasa itu ?' cukup sudah, aku juga punya batas kesabaran. Bukankan secara langsung dia mengatakan aku berdada rata ? dasar kurang ajar. Selain bodoh ternyata dia juga mesum!

"_Ma_, apa kau sedang menghinaku heh ?"

"Kenapa ?"

"Karna kau bilang tidak tertarik dengan model berdada rata, secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan dadaku rata ,tuan ha ha." Jelasku sambil berusaha menyunggingkan senyum, walaupun sepertinya tidak akan bertahan lama.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, kan kau yang bilang." Jawabnya cuek bebek.

_Kuso yaro_…pria ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi—

_**BHUAKK **_

"OHOKHH ! O-Oy ! apa yang kau lakuk—khan hah ?!"

Dengan cepat aku meninju perutnya dengan keras, hingga dia tertohok. Rasakanlah Tinju Api ku *oke author salah fandom* beginilah akibatnya telah membuatku mengeluarkan siapa diriku sebenarnya.,Jangan main-main dengan pemegang sabuk hitam Karate.

"Kau menghinaku bodoh! Kau pantas menerimanya!"

"A-apa sih maksudmu?" katanya sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

'Masih berlagak bodoh hah?'

"Tidak ada basa-basi lagi, aku tanya kau sekarang. apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau tutup mulut?!"

"_Teme_… aku tidak butuh, aku juga tidak akan bilang ke siapapun. Sudah lupakan saja,aku mau kembali latihan." Katanya sambil berjalan melewatimu

"_Chotto_ ! berhenti disitu ,kau pikir aku akan percaya begitu saja heh ?" Jawabku tidak ingin kalah, mana mungkin aku percaya begitu saja kata-katanya.

Dia berbalik menatapku. "Kau ini benar-benar perempuan keras kepa—"

"Aomine_cchi_.. (Name)-_cchi_.. sedang apa kalian disini-_ssu_ ?"

ARRRRRGGG… _Baka Aniki !_ lagi-lagi dia mengganggu.

"_Are _? Aomine_cchi_, kau kenapa memegangi perutmu-_ssu_ ? wajahmu pucat ?" tanya _Aniki_ penasaran sambil menyentuh dahi si Aho itu.

Hahh.. ya ampun.. apa yang harus aku lakukan seraya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kise, jangan ikut campur." Kata si _Aho_ sambil menepis tangan _Aniki_ dari dahinya.

'_Chotto matte_ ! apa itu ? apa ku tidak salah lihat ? wajah si _Aho_—'

"_Hidoiii_…padahal aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Rengek _Aniki _sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'Kalau firasatku benar, ini seperti—"

"(Name)-_cchi,_ kenapa bengong-_ssu _?ayo kembali ke Gym. Apa kau mau aku gendong ?"

"Jangan bodoh _Aniki_ !" yang benar saja ,jangan membuatku malu. Tolakku ketus pada _Aniki_, lalu aku sedikit melirik wajah si _Aho_ dan kali ini ekspresinya—

"Aniki, bisa tinggalkan aku dan Aomine-_senpai _sebentar ? ada yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya."

"_Iie , Onii-chan_ akan tetap disini menunggumu. Aku tidak ingin kau diapa-apakan oleh Aomine_cchi-ssu._."

"Apa maksudmu Kise ?! aku tidak tertarik menyentuh perempuan yang berdada rata!"

'_Kuso yaro si Aho_ itu..'

"_Ma, ma_, tenang saja ..Aomine-senpai tidak akan sejahat itu, benarkan ? S-E-N-P-A-I ?" tambahku sambil menyunggingkan senyum _mode yandere_ ke arah si _Aho_.

"_Mou_.. tapi—"

"_Onii-chan_ , aku mohon.." kali ini aku mengeluarkan jurus _imouto puppy eyes mode_. Yang menjadi kelemahan _Aniki._

"B-b-baiklah –_ssu_.."

Benar kan, wajah _Aniki_ benar-benar bersemu merah .cara ini memang selalu ampuh—dan karena dia sudah pergi, sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan si _Aho_.

"Kau mau apa lagi ? bukankah sudah ku bilang, aku tidak akan bilang pada siapapun." Katanya membuka suara duluan.

"Kenapa ? bukankah seharusnya kau mengambil keuntungan dariku ?" jawabku heran.

"Karena tidak ada untungnya buatku." Balasnya cuek.

Jujur saja aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya barusan. 'tidak ada untungnya?' entah mengapa seperti penghinaan bagiku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, walaupun aku sedikit mulai percaya padanya ,paling tidak harus ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak ingin berhutang padanya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau aku beri penawaran ?" tanyaku memancing.

"Apa itu ?"

"Um..begini—aku tau kok kalau kau—"

"Aku apa ?"

"Kau itu—'BELOK' kan ?"

"HAAH ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued..**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Bagaimana kalau aku beri penawaran ?" tanyaku memancing.

"Apa itu ?"

"Um..begini—aku tau kok kalau kau—"

"Aku apa ?"

"Kau itu—'BELOK' kan ?"

"HAAH ?"

Kulihat dia mengorek telinganya, entah dia memastikan salah dengar atau memang banyak kotoran ditelinganya? Ukh, Ku mundurkan kepalaku seinci.

"Kau bilang apa tadi ? apa kau tidak salah bicara ?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung nan bodoh.

"Ck, ku bilang kau itu 'BELOK' kan ?'" katamu mengulang sambil memutar bolamata bosan.

"Hei, gadis kecil. Otakmu itu sudah rusak ya ?"

'G-gadis kecil ?' apa-apaan dia itu, kenapa malah mengataiku gadis kecil ? memang siapa juga yang otaknya rusak, aku masih waras tau.

"Kau—otakmu itu yang kelewat mesum _Aho_!"

"Me-mesum ?" wajahnya berubah masam.

"Sudahlah tidak usah mengelak lagi, intuisi ku sebagai _fujoshi_ bisa langsung tau kalau kau itu menyukai _Aniki_ ku !"

"HAAH ? kau ini gila? Mana mungkin aku menyuka—"

" –pertama , wajahmu memerah saat _Aniki_ menyentuh dahimu. Kedua, kau tersipu malu saat _Aniki_ bilang menghkhawatirkanmu. Ketiga, kau terlihat tidak suka saat _Aniki _lebih memperhatikanku. Jadi—apa kesimpulanku ada yang salah , senpai ?" jelasmu sambil tersenyum sarkas.

"Kau memang sudah gila." Dia memicingkan kedua matanya menatapku.

"Sudahlah tidak usah sok _tsundere , Aho _! Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mendekatkanmu dengan _Aniki_. Bagaimana ?"

"Tidak, karena aku masih normal. " Ujarnya sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkanku.

"HEI, _C-CHOTTO MATTE_ !"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FanFiction**

_**Secret Both of Us**_

**Anime :: Kuroko no Basuke**

**Rated: T+ ,Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Romance & Humor (maybe)**

**Pairing : Aomine Daiki X Reader (OC) , slight AoKise**

**Summary: Kau adik dari Kise Ryouta**. **Bagaimana jika rahasia hidup dan matimu diketahui Aomine? Reputasimu sebagai model diambang caramu membungkam Aomine ?/ "APA? KAU MENYUKAI KAKAKKU ?"**

**WARNING : Bad language , BUKAN BL (Boys Love) , typo(s), no flame.**

_**Enjoy and happy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setelah beberapa hari sejak insiden itu, aku terus menghampiri si _Aho_. Mengikutinya kemanapun selagi ada kesempatan, bukan karna aku senang ya tapi—selain karena merasa hutang budi telah tutup mulut akan rahasiaku, sejak mengetahui dia menyukai _Aniki_—memang itu baru persepsiku pribadi, tapi insting fujoshi ku selama bertahun-tahun tidak mungkin salah. Karena aku selalu benar—eh ? sepertinya kalimatku barusan mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Siapa peduli!

Setiap jam istirahat dan pulang sekolah aku selalu pergi menemuinya, membuntutinya , menunggunya . terus menawarinya penawaranku tempo hari. Awalnya dia memang selalu menolak dan menyuruhku pergi, bahkan mengabaikanku—tapi , bukan (Name) namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja . Apalagi ini masalah harga diriku dan ..tambahan _Fanservice_ buatku jika benar si _Aho_ benar-benar menyukai _Aniki_. Ta-tapi bukannya aku setuju si _Aho_ jadian sama _Aniki_.

Intinya si _Aho_ selalu menolak tawaranku dan selalu mengelak, dia sangat menyebalkan. Membuatku menjadi stalker, membuatku terlihat seperti mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Bahkan sampai beredar gossip kalau aku pacaran dengannya karena terlalu sering berada disekitar si _Aho_! dan Sialnya berita itu cepat sampai ke telinga Aniki, dengan bodohnya dia percaya dan seharian mengintrogasiku. _Chikuso_! Gossip itu menyebar sangat cepat karena efek kepopuleranku. Dan tambahan lagi yang membuatku kesal adalah, si _Aho_ tak bergeming sedikitpun akan gossip yang jelas-jelas membawa namanya. Ini semakin membuatku kesal, harga diriku sudah terinjak-injak olehnya. Lelaki manapun pasti senang atau setidaknya tersipu karena digossipkan berpacaran denganku yang seorang model ini, semua lelaki mendambakannya. Tapi sungguh—si _Aho_ itu tak bergeming seperti tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi. Masih mengutamakan majalah _Gravure _Horikita Mai itu ketimbang merespon pembicaraanku.

Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan, seberapa kali pun aku menawarinya dia selalu menolak. Tidak mungkin kan, aku bertindak sendiri untuk mendekatkannya dengan _Aniki _?

Eh ? tunggu ,sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Untuk apa aku harus meminta persetujuannya kalau aku bisa bertindak sendiri, aku juga yakin jika berhasil pasti dia akan berterimakasih ~ atau malah dia akan bersujud dibawah kakiku . gawat, sifat asliku keluar.

.

Malamnya aku menyusun rencana, didepan meja belajarku sambil memutar-mutar bolpoint ditanganku. Syukurlah _Aniki_ sedang ada pemotretan malam hari. Jadi aku bisa tenang tanpa harus diganggu oleh ocehan-ocehannya yang tidak jelas. Aku mulai memutar otak, kira-kira rencana apa yang bagus untuk mendekatkan _Aniki _dengan si _Aho_.

"Uhm.. besok hari sabtu ya.. " tidak buruk - malah kebetulan, aku tau semua jadwal pemotretan _Aniki_—dan besok dia sedang libur. "tapi bagaimana sebaiknya.." . sembari berputar-putar dikursiku , tanpa sadar jam telah menunjukan pukul satu malam dan aku belum dapat terpikirkan apapun untuk rencana mendekatkan _Aniki_ dan si _Aho_ besok ! Arrrrghhhh… _mou_ kenapa malah jadi merepotkan begini.

_**TOK TOK**_

Eh ? siapa itu, aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku di ketuk.

"(Name)_cchi _ kau masih bangun-_ssu_ ?" _Aniki _rupanya, dia pasti baru saja pulang. " aku lihat lampu kamarmu masih menyala. Boleh aku masuk ?" tanyanya , namun belum aku jawab dia sudah lebih dulu membuka pintu dan melenggang masuk begitu saja.

"_Aniki_ ! jangan seenaknya masuk kamar perempuan, tidak sopan." Omelku sambil men-_deathglare_ ke arahnya.

"Hee.. _go-gomen_, tapi aku kan _Onii-chan_ mu-_ssu_ jadi tidak apa." Ujarnya sambil memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana ? kalau aku sedang tidak berpakaian bagaiamana huh ?" tanyaku sarkas.

"E-_eto_.. " dia tergagap mengggaruk pipi nya yang tidak gatal.

"_Hentai aniki_ !" Ujarku , lalu memalingkan wajah darinya.

"_HIDOIII… mou_ , aku tidak hentai. Aku bukan Aomine_cchi_ !" katanya merengek, dan menerjang memeluk leherku. Eh ? 'Aomine_cchi _?'—Oh , benar juga . Aku sampai lupa dengan rencanaku—aku mulai memikirkan kembali sambil menggigit ujung ibu jariku, mengabaikan pelukan _Aniki _yang disertai ocehan tak henti dari mulutnya. Sampai aku tersadar saat dering ponsel _Aniki_ berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_ , Oh manejer_cchi_ ada apa-_ssu_ ?—Hn !—Hmm .._sou-ssu ka_—EEH _.. hidoii_, baiklah. _Ja_! "

Aku memperhatikan Aniki yang sedang menerima telepon dan yang sudah kuduga pasti dari Uchida-san , -manejer kami- lalu menutup teleponnya. AH ! itu dia—aku dapat ide .

"(Name)_cchi_ memangnya kau sedang apa larut malam begini be—"

"_Onii-chan_ ! boleh aku pinjam ponselmu ?"

"Eh ? untuk ap—" tanyanya kebingungan namun sudah kupotong, "—dan bisa tidak aku minta tolong ambilkan cemilan didapur ? aku mohon _Onii-chan_, aku butuh untuk mengerjakan PR-ku ." kataku memohon dengan jurus andalan.

"E-eh ?(Name)_cchi kawaiii_~~ _Onii-chan_ jadi ingin menciummu, baiklah tunggu sebentar _ne_." Ujar _Aniki_ sambil melenggang pergi dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Haa.. ya ampun, baiklah sekarang tinggal melaksanakan rencanaku. Aku meraih ponsel _Aniki _yang dia tinggalkan dimeja belajarku, lalu mencari-cari kontak si _Aho_—karena aku yakin pasti aniki memilikinya.

"Ketemu!" setelah menemukan kontak si _Aho_, lalu aku mengetik pesan untuknya yang berisi.

_**Aominecchi, besok kita main one-on-one dilapangan kota Himawari. Aku tunggu jam sepuluh, jangan sampai telat ya-ssu .. ( u)/~~**_

Yap! Aku berencana mengirim pesan palsu yang mengatas namakan _Aniki _, agar mereka bisa berkencan—walaupun sepertinya itu kegiatan biasa yang mereka lakukan sih, aku sering mendengar cerita _Aniki_ kalau dia sering bermain _one-on-one_ –entah kenapa kata-kata barusan terasa ambigu bagiku- dengan temannya. Dan aku yakin itu pasti si _Aho_, lalu esoknya aku tinggal meminta _Aniki _untuk menemaniku belanja , setelah sampai ditaman kota aku akan berpura-pura temanku ingin bertemu—dan _yatta~_ aku yakin mereka pasti bertemu . biarlah—setidaknya aku sudah memberi kesempatan pada si _Aho_ untuk dekat dengan Aniki . Bagaimana ? aku baikkan ? fufu~

Setelah mengirim pesan itu , tidak lupa aku segera menghapus pada kontak terkirim. Sebelum _Aniki _kembali membawa cemilan. Aah.. aku yakin ini pasti sukses, pikirku bangga.

.

.

.

Esoknya,

Aaah.. menyebalkan . kenapa matahari cepat sekali keluar. Padahal aku baru tidur satu jam, tapi alarm sudah berbunyi, ini karena semalam setelah aniki membawakan cemilan dan dia kembali kekamarnya—aku bukan mengerjakan PR , tapi menonton Anime BL yang belum sempat aku tonton. Alhasil beginilah jadinya, tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh dan aku harus bangun jam delapan untuk melaksanakan rencanaku. Ini gawat.. kepalaku pusing. Dengan berat , aku memaksa tubuhku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah kamar _Aniki_.

Belum sampai aku melangkahkan keluar dari pintu kamarku, kebetulan sekali _Aniki_ sudah keluar dari kamarnya—dengan pakaian rapi dan wangi—eh ? tunggu dulu, aku kan belum bilang padanya. Kenapa dia berpakaian rapi begitu ?

"Oh, (Name)_cchi _kau sudah bangun-_ssu. Ohayou_ , kau tidur jam berapa ? "

"A-_aniki_.. kenapa kau berpakaian rapi begitu ?" tanyaku heran tanpa menggubris pertanyaannya.

"Eh, aku hari ini ada pemotretan-ssu.."

"HAH ? APA? Bukannya harusanya kau libur ?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Memang-ssu.. tapi semalam manejer_cchi_ menelponku, katanya aku harus menggantikan model lain yang sedang sakit. Memangnya ada apa ? ah! Aku harus buru-buru , sampai nanti (Name)_cchi Onii-chan_ pergi dulu. _Ja_~ " jelasnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku.

"C-_CHOTTO_ !" aaaarrghhh… gawat ! gawat ! gawat ! bagaimana ini, rencana yang ku susun gagal total . Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. aku sudah terlanjur megirim pesan pada si _Aho_, kalau _Aniki_ tidak datang dia pasti mengira _Aniki_ berbohong, itu tidak bagus untuk citra _Aniki_ di mata nya. Mau tidak mau harus aku yang pergi menggantikan _Aniki_ menemuinya. Haah… sial.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ,tak lupa dengan syal tebal yang menutupi setengah wajahku. Ya ,udara memang sudah mulai dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur—tapi bukan untuk itu saja aku memakai syal. Ini efektif untukku menyamar, kau ingat aku ini seorang model jadi untuk menghindari _fans_ aku harus menyamar, Merepotkan memang.

Dengan langkah gontai aku pergi ke lapangan kota Himawari—tempat dimana aku meminta si _Aho _datang, kepalaku bertambah pening dengan udara dingin yang menusuk kulitku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi..

.

.

Sesampainya ditempat janjian, aku melihat si _Aho_ sedang bermain basket seorang diri yang sudah terlebih dulu datang. Dasar idiot basket!

"Hei _senpai _." panggilku. Dia menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh saat mendengar suaraku.

"Kau—kenapa kau disini ? mana Kise ?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ahh.. itu_, Aniki_ bilang dia ada pemotretan mendadak jadi aku yang dia kirim untuk menemuimu." Ujarku err—berbohong.

"Hah ? Kise _teme_.. kenapa kau yang dikirim, memangnya kau bisa main basket ?"

dasar _Aho_ tidak peka, tentu saja aku kesini bukan untuk main basket. "Aha ha, aku tidak bisa. "

"_Tsk_! Yasudah aku pulang saja, _ja na_. "

'Apa? Apa dia bilang ? pulang ? dia mengabaikan aku yang sudah terlanjur sampai disini ? aku tidak terima. ' Dengan cepat aku menarik lengan bajunya dan sontak membuatnya kaget karena tubuhnya sedikit tertarik kebelakang.

"Ada apa sih ? jangan Tarik-tarik bajuku "

_Kuso yaro_.. "Tu-tunggu dulu, " aku tau dia bodoh, tapi ini benar-benar membuatku kesal—dengan sengaja mengabaikanku. "kau mau tidak menemaniku membeli sesuatu ?" EH? Apa yang barusan aku katakan ?

"Hah ? menemanimu ?" arrrrrhh… tanpa sadar aku mengatakan itu, ini sama saja seperti aku mengajaknya kencan. Baka, baka, baka.

"Aku malas, kau pergi sendiri saja."

Dia menolakku ? dia benar-benar membuatku kesal.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus menemaniku, sudah cepat ayo jalan." Ujarku memaksanya sembari menarik lengannya beranjak pergi.

"O-Oy !"

.

.

Sesampainya tempat yang ingin aku datangi, aku menoleh kiri kanan memeriksa apakah ada orang yang aku kenal. Yosh! Syukurlah, aku aman. Lalu aku menarik lengan si Aho untuk masuk toko yang sudah sering aku datangi ini.

"Te-tempat ini.."

"tunggu apa lagi, ayo masuk !"

"Aku tidak mau !" tolaknya sambil menepis tanganku.

"Hah ? kau ini kenapa ?" tanyaku kesal karena tiba-tiba menepis tanganku, dasar tidak sopan.

Terlihat dia mendekat dan berbisik padaku. "kau ingin aku masuk menemanimu membeli _game_ _homoge_ ? kau sudah gila. " Ujarnya sarkas. Kenapa dia tau kalau aku ingin membeli _game homoge_, lagi pula apa salahnya masuk ke toko ini ? ini hanya toko _game_ biasa—Walaupun yang ingin aku beli itu tidak biasa.

"Berisik, ini hanya toko _game_ biasa. Memang apa bedanya dengan kau yang sering membeli majalah _gravure_ !" balasku berbisik.

Dia diam—rasakan itu, kau dan aku itu tidak ada bedanya. Dasar _aho_ ! lalu aku kembali menarik lengannya masuk kedalam toko, dan kali ini dengan wajah merona dia terpaksa mengikutiku masuk. Pfft~ aku senang sekali mengalahkannya seperti ini.

.

.

"HAAHH.." terlihat si _Aho_ menghela nafas lega, setelah kami keluar dari toko. mungkin dia lega karena telah lepas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaanku yang meminta pendapat padanya tentang tokoh pria mana yang lebih terlihat uke . Walaupun aku langsung mendapat umpatan darinya, ya—pada akhirnya dengan paksaanku dia terpaksa memberi pendapatnya. Fufu~

"Bagaimana ? seru bukan ?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"_SHI NE_ (matilah)!" semprotnya dengan muka masam.

"Hahahahahha !" _yabai_, tidak pernah aku merasa sesenang ini menggoda orang lain. si _Aho_ ini benar-benar menarik untuk dikerjai.

"Jangan tertawa kau perempuan gila, menyebalkan." Umpatnya sambil memijit-mijit dahi nya frustasi. "Aku ingin membeli minum dulu."

"Haha, baiklah belikan aku juga ya senpai. Aku tunggu disini ~"

Aku berdiri menyandarkan tubuhku pada sebuah dinding toko—aku sampai lupa dengan rasa pening dikepalaku ,sekarang perlahan udara dingin menusuk mulai kurasakan kembali ,kepalaku sedikit pusing. "Hahhh.." aku mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan diantara wajahku lalu menghembuskan nafas agar sedikit merasa hangat—masih merasa dingin, aku kembali menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangaku dan menempelkannya pada kedua pipiku.

"Si _Aho_ lama sekali. "

Aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat ketiga pria asing berjalan menatapku , aku menepis pikiran itu karena mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Aku menundukan kepalaku untuk tidak mencoba melihat ketiga pria itu namun sepertinya firasatku tidak enak.

"Hei, nona. Sedang apa sendirian disini ?" aku menoleh pada pria berambut _spike blonde._

"_A-ano_.." jawabku tergagap,

"Eh ? kau ini, jangan-jangan Kise (name) si model itu ?" gawat, pria berambut hitam panjang itu menyadarinya.

"Eh ? _masaka_ ? hee..ini kebetulan bagaimana kalau main dengan kami sebentar." Aku semakin gemetar saat mendengar omongan pria berambut coklat itu. Bagaimana ini..

"E-eh ? tapi aku sedang menunggu seseorang ."

"Kau menolak kami ? jahat sekali.." bagaimana ini..aku takut. "sudahlah, ayo ikut kami saja." Pergelanngan tanganku ditarik oleh pria berambut _blonde_ itu sedangkan bahuku didorong oleh rambut hitam. aku ingin memberontak, menghajar mereka tapi—tubuhku entah kenapa—ini pasti efek kepalaku yang pusing. Ini gawat.. orang-orang disekitar yang melihat pun sepertinya takut untuk menolongku.

Aku masih mencoba memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, namun mereka membawaku ke gang sempit diantara dua gudung yang tak jauh dari tempat semula.

"M-ma mau apa kalian membawaku ketempat seperti ini ?"

"Tentu saja untuk bermain.. ya kan ?" jawanya sambil menoleh ke arah dua temannya yang ku lihat sudah tersenyum mesum. Menjijikan!

"LEPASKAN AKU !"

"Gadis jalang, tutup mulutmu !" umpat pria berambut coklat, kini dia menyumpal mulutku dengan sapu tangannya. Sial, ini bau kurang ajar! Tubuhku gemetar saat pria berambut hitam itu mulai menyingkirkan syal ku dan satu persatu membuka kancing baju yang ku pakai.

"UMMPP! UMMP!" air mataku mulai mengalir, tidak tolong aku. Jangan sentuh dengan tangan kotor kalian.. _Aho_ tolong aku.. _Aniki.._

aku memejamkan erat mataku, air mataku mulai mengalir deras. Lebih baik aku mati saja..

"_TEME_ ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADANYA BRENGSEK !"

Aku membuka mataku perlahan yang masih terlihat kabur karena air mataku. Saat mendengar suara yang sangat aku ingin dengar, "S-s-_senpaii_…" baru kali ini sepertinya aku sangat bahagia akan kedatangannya. Dia menghajar ketiga pria itu tanpa ampun, menendang, meninjunya, menginjak tubuh mereka yang sudah terkapar kalah—mataku membulat takjub, aku baru tau dia begitu kuat—sangat kuat.

"MATI KALIAN"

Dia berjalan ke arahku yang terduduk lemas dengan pakaian setengah kusut, aku bersyukur mereka belum sampai menyentuhku.

"Kau—tidak apa-apa ?" tanya nya dengan nada khawatir sambil melepaskan sapu tangan yang membekap mulutku, wajahnya sedikit memar—sudut bibirnya berdarah. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah , menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar . suaraku tak mampu keluar , tubuhku gemetar, air mataku masih mengalir. Aku benar-benar ketakutan, apa yang terjadi padaku jika saja si _Aho_ datang terlambat.

"_Wari_, " Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan, lalu membetulkan kancing bajuku yang tadi terlepas. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukannya , aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sifat pria didepanku ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, namun aku kembali terkejut saat tubuh besarnya memelukku erat. "Aku tau kau ketakutan."ujarnya dengan suara yang berat sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku—"Berhenti menangis bodoh , Kise bisa mengocehiku kalau dia tau."

Ternyata dia memang bodoh, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa air mataku berhenti, rasa gemetarku hilang—aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukan si _Aho_ ini. Aku bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuhnya, tubuh atletisnya, serta yang terpenting—tubuhnya hangat.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya agar dapat lebih hangat. Aku suka aroma tubuhnya, aroma pria sejati. Aku tau itu, nyaman seperti _Aniki_ tapi aku rasa—ini sedikit berbeda.

"A-_ari..gatou..S-senpai_.." ucapku dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

"Ternyata —"

"Eh ?apa ?" tanyaku menunggunya melanjutkan ucapannya.

"—DADA MU RATA ya ?"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continued..**_

**A/N :**

**Sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin ,**

**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDHUL FITRI, HAPPY IED MUBARAK ~~~ mohon maaf lahir dan batin bagi umat muslim. Termasuk saya~ \(^^)/**

**AAAHH… saya rasa ini chapter terpanjang , beda banget sama chapter sebelumnya yang ngga sampe 1k *duk\ XD abis saya juga menyesuaikan dengan alur sihh , jadinya malah begini deh.**

**Gomen buat chapter lalu ngga ada A/N trus ngga di edit karna saya update lewat hape. Dan chapter ini pun dengan sangat menyesal saya update lewat hape karna belum beli pulsa modem. *slap\**

**Oh iya, buat reader yang minta dan nanya ini yaoi apa bukan. Saya akan tegaskan, fic ini bukan yaoi dan mohon maaf karna saya akan tetap konsisten dari genre awal kalo pairing utama (Ao x OC/reader) ,sedangkan Aokise hanya sebagai bumbu penyedap aja #halah XP **

**Pokoknya saya minta maaf karena akan tetap konsis dengan pairing Straight dan tidak akan saya ubah menjadi yaoi, lagi pula di warning udah saya capslock kok 'BUKAN BL' . hehe XD**

**Saa, doumo arigatou buat yang udah bersedia mampir . fav , follow serta review nya ariiiigatooouuuu… keep enjoy minna~ X"D**

**Matta ne (^^)/**


End file.
